Facing Insanity
by Dominique Icefall
Summary: Under Rewrite, Revision and Deletion.


Week 1: Correcting Misinformation

Day 1) The File Lies

Reborn blinked, before looking through his binoculars again. It was still there, the proof of his misinformation.

Nana Sawada, short brown hair, bright brown eyes. Enjoy's cooking and housewife work. While that was true it didn't mention the blonde haired woman with blue gray eyes who walked up behind Nana Sawada. Never mentioned that the blonde would wrap Nana in a hug from behind, or that Nana would blush before glancing to the blonde who was only a few inches taller. The file never mentioned that Nana Sawada would turn around, wrap her arms around the other woman's neck or that the two would proceed to make out like hormone driven teenagers or newlyweds. The file mentioned none of that.

 _Do you know what else the file didn't mention?_ The file had no mention of the blonde's brother, a dark haired man about a year older than the blonde, or the dark haired man's son who was a Mist with a Cloud secondary flame. The boy Reborn hadn't known existed was Tsunayoshi's Mist Guardian. The boy had a Guardian, who had all the protective instincts of a Cloud, and Creativity of a Mist.

As if that wasn't bad enough the file had out right lied about the Sawada boy's love interests. Reborn highly doubted a boy who decided that the best way to calm down their angry male friend was to sit on their lap and kiss them, would be interested in a female. Which is exactly what Tsunayoshi had done when the other boy got angry while they were doing homework ten minutes ago. So no, Tsunayoshi had no interest in an orange haired girl from his class. Clearly, the Sawada boy was more interested in the boy who _wasn't mentioned in the file._

Reborn had to change his plans for the week, spend the week creating his own file on the Sawada household, then see if he could still make this mission work. He had been hired _dammit,_ and he would do his job. If he got the chance to kill Iemitsu along the way, well, Reborn wouldn't complain.

Day 2) Observing Nana Sonoda

Reborn started creating his file by doing background checks on his targets. Reborn wished he could tell Iemitsu his wife had divorced him almost four years ago, and changed her name back to her maiden name of Sonoda. Nana Sonoda is 30 years old. Knowing that Iemitsu thought his wife was 34 and so didn't know his wife's age _,_ had Reborn filled with stifling laughter. The idiot was so stupid and this one mission just kept proving it. Nana has brown hair and brown eyes, so at least Iemitsu knew what his beloved wife looks like. Ex-wife now though, Reborn really couldn't wait to see the idiot's face when he learned that. Nana is the mother of Tsunayoshi Sonoda, a 14 year old boy. Nana is also dating a woman named Luna Lovegood, and has been dating Luna Lovegood for four years, in fact they started dating a week after Nana got divorced. Nana Sonoda divorced her husband Iemitsu due to his absence in the life of her and her son. On grounds of abandonment the divorce was accepted. When, after sending a letter of notification, there was no refusal from Iemitsu the divorce was finalized. She likes cooking, art, and playing darts. Nana carries around at least twenty darts with her at all times. When irritated she will throw a dart at the person who caused her irritation. Nana has four different darts, each of a different color.

Reborn watched from the shadows as Nana Sonoda walked into Namimori Middle school. She had been called, due to her son skipping a detention. She twirled a silver dart in her right hand almost threateningly as she walked, a cheerful angelic smile on her face. As the brown haired woman walked into the schoolyard of Namimori Middle school her son Tsuna and Tsuna's boyfriend Teddy fell into step behind her.

"I wasn't informed of the detention they say I skipped. I haven't broken any school rules, and even Hibari-senpai agreed I haven't been an 'annoying herbivore' recently so…" Tsuna informed his mother as the trio walked inside.

"Is that so?" Nana asked her smile still angelic as her eyes narrowed.

"It's because Tsuna's grades are rising. Papa has been helping Tsuna with his dyslexia and suddenly the teacher's say Tsuna must be cheating."

Nana's smile darkened as they neared the principal's office. She stepped into the office leaving the two teenagers in the hallway.

Nana closed the door behind her as she smiled innocently at the principal. She watched as the principal stood up to greet her and Nana tilted her head to the side. She sent the silver dart in her hand at the older man and the principal tried to move out of the way. The dart caught his suit sleeve and nailed it to the wall. Nana sent nine more silver darts at the principal, nailing his nice gray suit jacket to the wall before she spoke.

"There's no reason to run away from me now is there? You are the one who requested this meeting."

The principal gulped before looking around desperately.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding regarding my son and this so called detention. Don't you agree?" Nana continued as she walked closer to the trapped man.

"Yes." The man squeaked out as Nana pulled out a golden dart. Nana spun the gold dart between her fingertips as she smiled happily at the wide eyed man.

"Now you promise this misunderstanding won't happen again?" Nana asked. She tossed the golden dart into the air, before catching it and sending flying to the wall right above the principal's head. The lights flickered as the dart hit an electrical wire inside the wall, sending additional volts of electricity into the office.

"Promise." the man whispered.

"Wonderful!" Nana cheered as she flexed her fingers and all eleven darts came flying back to her. She carefully wrapped the strings back around each dart before dropping them into her apron pocket.

"Now there will be no mention of this meeting to anyone else and we won't have to have a repeat meeting." Nana said as she left the office.

"Yes Sonoda-san." The man said as the door closed. Nana's smile was sweet and guiltless as she walked Tsuna and Teddy back home. A blue dart being spun in her right hand while a pink one was twirled in her left.

Day 3) Hide n' Seek with Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood is 32 years old, and was born in England. She has golden silver blonde hair with blue gray eyes. She's the adopted sister of Hadrian 'Hari ' Potter and is the Aunt of Theodore 'Teddy' Potter. Luna Lovegood is a Misty Rain and talks in riddles. She is understood by her brother, and her nephew. Nana Sonoda and Tsunayoshi Sonoda understand the blonde more often than not , but still get quite lost. Both just smile and look to Hari for a translation when this happens. She likes art, and playing games. When challenged to a game by Luna Lovegood say No or risk your sanity.

Reborn had to jump from his hiding spot when a large snowy owl of all things tried to eat him. He landed in the backyard of the Sonoda household, where the target of his observations was dancing like a.. _drunken ballerina?.._.Reborn blinked. _Yes she was._ Luna Lovegood was dancing like a drunken ballerina. The blonde fell gracefully to the ground, her hair messily falling in her face as her eyes met his. She smiled and Reborn was suddenly wary.

"Hello, wanna play a game?" She asked cheerfully.

Before Reborn could make his escape the blonde stood up spun over to the child sized hitman, then _took_ his _hat._ Then she disappeared.

Reborn was sure the woods around Namimori weren't half as populated with trees as it seemed. He was blaming Iemitsu for this, and as Reborn shot down a large three headed bird of all things he decided, he'd blame Iemitsu for that too. He saw the blonde wearing his hat, leaning against a tree. She smiled as he got closer before turning into a swarm of butterflies with horns. The butterflies of course attacked and Reborn hoped the blood the creatures had drawn was all in his head too. If not he'd blame Iemitsu.

Reborn was standing on a tree branch, overlooking a cliff edge. He saw the blonde he was chasing after walking on air over the canyon. She still wore his hat. As the tiny hitman jumped he sweared. Iemitsu would pay for this, _in hell._ Reborn found himself in the backyard of the Sonoda house, the blonde nowhere in sight but his hat sat at his feet. He picked up his hat, a note sitting under it. As he put his hat back on his head he read the note.

 _That was fun Renetto-san! Or is your name Reborn?_

 _How 'bout I just call you Ren-kun?_

 _Love Luna_

Reborn burned the note to ashes as he glared at the house. _Iemitsu would pay for this._

Day 4) Confusion by Hadrian Potter

Hadrian Potter is 33 years old and is often called Hari. He has black hair and impossibly green eyes. He's the adopted brother of Luna Lovegood and the father of Theodore 'Teddy' Potter. Hadrian is a Rainy Cloud from England. He likes cooking, hates cleaning, and carries no weapon.

Reborn had tried to find more information on Hadrian Potter, but there was almost nothing to find. It was irritating. Reborn checked school records, there were none, not even for Luna Lovegood. Both were home schooled, and both were orphans so who homeschooled them? He had looked for their parent's death records, there were none. He looked for previous addresses, Hadrian lived with a family called the Dursley's until he was eleven but the Dursley's disappeared, as if they never existed. Lovegood just appeared one day following Potter around. Besides finding out that Potter also had a daughter, named Lilliana, who was in a secure center for criminal girls, there was nothing else to find. No school, no parents, no job. Yet Potter has a never ending supply of money. _What the hell?_ Reborn was blaming Iemitsu and moving on. Hadrian Potter was a mystery Reborn would have to keep an eye on.

Day 5) Death Threats and a Teddy Bear

Theodore Potter is 14 years old and has a handful of nicknames. Hadrian, Theodore's father, calls him Teddy. Luna, Theodore's Aunt, calls him Eddie, and Nana calls him Ted. Theodore's younger sister, before she was sent to the prison for young girls, called him Theo. Theodore's favorite nickname though was the one Tsunayoshi gave him.

Reborn followed the two boys, Theodore Potter and Tsunayoshi Sonoda, as they went to school. Theodore's hair changed from black to blond, to a dark blue, making Tsunayoshi smile as they walked. They held hands, Tsunayoshi resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder as they walked. The fact that Iemitsu thought his son had a crush on a girl was ridiculous, and Reborn wondered how far off in la la land Iemitsu was to miss such obvious relationship between the two teenage boys. Once at school they went to class, Tsunayoshi kissing the other boy's cheek before they went to different classrooms.

It was after school that things got interesting. A group of students cornered the small brown haired boy outside the classroom. They started accusing Tsunayoshi of cheating, and calling him a dame, as well as threatening to beat him up. Theodore came walking around the corner, wearing the black jacket of the disciplinary committee, red and gold armband on his left arm. Next to Theodore was Hibari Kyoya.

"Crowding herbivores will be bitten to death!" Hibari growled out. The tonfa wielding prefect chased the school bullies out of the school while Theodore walked over to Tsunayoshi.

"You alright?"

Tsuna nodded as Theodore helped the brown haired boy to his feet.

"I'm always alright with you nearby Teddy Bear."

Theodore smiled, even as a blush light up his face.

Day 6) The would be Student Tsunayoshi Sonoda

Tsunayoshi Sonoda is 14 years old and often called Tsuna. He is dyslexic which Iemitsu, and most of the other children, thought meant useless. He is the son of Nana Sonoda and Heir of Vongola. He has sealed Sky flames, has one Guardian, and considers Hadrian Potter a father figure. Likes learning languages with which to translate Luna Lovegood's riddles, and cuddling / making out with his boyfriend Theodore Potter. Tsunayoshi also likes listening to stories about Theodore's younger sister, Lilliana Potter, who is a pyromaniac.

Reborn felt he could work with this information. It wasn't ideal, and certainly not everything he wanted to know, but it was enough to do his job. He hoped the Potter girl wouldn't present a problem though. If the girl did, Reborn promised to blame Iemitsu. The bastard really should've known better than to give out false information.


End file.
